Relationship 101
by eJemima
Summary: SEQUEL to 'Without You', following Caroline and Klaus as they engage in a long distance relationship. Caroline is trying to teach Klaus what it means to be in a committed relationship and some of the things he aren't too trilled about...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: S**o here's the sequel to 'Without You'. This story basically wrote itself and it's gonna be a few chapters, but nothing too long. I had fun imagining how Caroline and Klaus would be in a relationship with each other and with Klaus not having been in a committed relationship for a thousand years, I imagine him having to learn a thing or two about it, which Caroline, in this, is more than happy to teach him. :P I haven't really been in a real relationship either, so these things are mostly things I've heard from others and things that my own romantic minded imagination came up with, I hope you like it :)

I don't really own anything.

Here's 'Relationship 101'!

* * *

><p>"We should take some pictures," Caroline said suddenly.<p>

"Pictures?" Klaus asked, raising an eyebrow.

They were in the Mystic Falls Mikaelson mansion, spending some quality time before Caroline had to go back to Whitmore for a new semester and Klaus back to his obligations in New Orleans. It was early evening and the two had had a lazy afternoon on the couch in front of the fire. Klaus sat in one end of the couch as Caroline took up the rest of the space, resting her head in his lap. He had been nuzzling her hair absentminded while reading a book as Caroline went through her weekly fashion magazine.

"Yes pictures," Caroline repeated and sat up facing Klaus, discarding the magazine, "of you and me, together."

Klaus stared at her blankly.

"Why would we wanna do that?" He inquired and gave her a sceptic look. She rolled her eyes and sighed resignedly.

"Because that's another thing that couples do," Caroline explained and crossed her arms stubbornly, "especially when you're in a long distance relationship. I want to have something for when I miss you and I can't contact you."

Klaus shook his head and put away his book, realizing that he wouldn't be able to continue it at the moment.

"Well, that settles it then," he said promptly, "It's not really necessary. You can't contact me at any time, day or night. I'll always answer if it's you, so there's no need for these 'pictures'…" Klaus reasoned, which made Caroline huff.

"Even when you're in the middle of a crucial meeting or facing witches, vampires and werewolves?" she pointed out, clearly not believing him, "Come on Nik, we both know that you're gonna be in those situations on a daily basis. It's only gonna be worse and we won't be able to talk every day, so I'll need at least one picture of you…" Caroline pouted. Klaus sighed resignedly, weak against his girlfriend's pouty stubbornness.

Caroline woke the next morning to the sound of shuffling and small clicks. She opened her eyes slowly and squinted her eyes against the bright morning sun.

"Morning love." She heard Klaus' chipper voice and wondered what had him in such a good mood early in the morning. He threw himself on the bed next to her, phone in hand and wearing nothing but some loose pyjama pants. The pants however, was an improvement from last night's escapades. For a moment, Caroline got lost in enjoying the sight of her boyfriend's naked and muscled chest and the feather tattoo on his shoulder.

"Oh this is a good one," Klaus said happily, as he looked at something on his phone, "and defiantly keeping this one too…"

Curious as to what he was looking at, Caroline pulled the covers around her naked from and leaned over him to glance at the phone. Caroline turned bet red when she saw what Klaus was looking at. Pictures of her lying in the bed, naked with only the thin covers barely covering her and all her female curves evident through them.

"I could get used to this picture taking," Klaus said with a playful grin. Caroline looked at him horrified.

"Oh no you didn't!" she exclaimed and reached out to take the phone from Klaus, determined to delete every single photo. Klaus laughed and held the phone out of Caroline's reach. It didn't stop her from trying to get it though and before they knew it, they found themselves in a tangled mess of limbs. Caroline on her back, reaching up to get the phone from Klaus who were hovering above her, with only the thin covers between their nakedness. Caroline stopped her poor attempts to get the phone and locked eyes with Klaus. In the next moment, he leaned down and captured her lips with his own. The kiss quickly grew as Caroline pulled him down and closer to her all thought about half naked pictures completely forgotten.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **This was really just a little teaser, but the next chapter is just one click away!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Without further ado - here's next chapter!

* * *

><p>"Wow, what a hunk! Who is it, brother or boyfriend?"<p>

Caroline looked up from her desk and found her new roommate sprawled across the bed, holding a framed picture, previously placed on her nightstand. Caroline smirked and walked to the bed.

She was a few weeks into the new semester and had gotten a new roommate. Dahlia Simmons - a very normal 19-year-old girl from Iowa. Caroline said normal, but for a human, she was unique. Dahlia had a very refreshing and likeable personality, which was just what Caroline needed after all the brooding in Mystic Falls and they had gotten along almost immediately.

So far, Caroline enjoyed her normal college experience. Elena had taken a year away from school but with Dahlia, Caroline had quickly found herself in a small group of people to hang out with as friends. Matt and Tyler had started College at Whitmore as well, with Tyler becoming a human again; he had wanted to move on. Klaus hadn't exactly been thrilled about his girlfriend attending the same college as her two ex's'. Caroline had thought his obvious jealousy sweet and told him that if she really wanted to get back with either of them, she already would be, but she really felt nothing for them, other than a little friendship. Besides, she barely saw any of them. They were on a different semester and lived in a sorority, which took much of their free time. Thinking about Klaus, Caroline really did miss him, every day. Luckily, he was very good at writing and calling her often. Despite having told Caroline that the message thing wasn't really something he did, she'd received small messages from him, almost every day. Caroline guessed he had gotten used to it.

The picture Dahlia was referring to, portrayed Klaus behind Caroline, holding her close and both of them smiling brightly at the camera Caroline was holding up. It was from the last time they'd spend time together, before she started the new semester.

"Boyfriend," Caroline answered and sat down on the bed with a proud smile. Dahlia glanced at her and smirked knowingly.

"Nice," Dahlia said sounding impressed, "How old is he, what does he do? And what's his name?" she asked. Caroline blinked, taken by surprise from the simple questions. Everything supernatural had become so normal to her, that normal suddenly seemed unreal and she didn't really know how to handle it. Of 'cause Dahlia would ask about a friends boyfriend. Age, name and occupation was some of the most normal and innocent questions to ask about people, but she could hardly tell Dahlia that her new roommate was dating a thousand year old hybrid, who was fighting all sorts of supernatural creatures in New Orleans. Thinking about it, Caroline didn't know how old Klaus was supposed to be. Caroline, herself had become a vampire when she was 17, but how old had Klaus been when Esther had performed the spell?

"He eh…" she begun and coughed, trying to buy herself more time to come up with a cover story, "His name is Niklaus or Klaus, he's 24 and eh… works with politics, defence and negotiation in New Orleans…" Caroline told biting her lips and looked at Dahlia unsure if she would buy the story. Technically his occupation wasn't a complete lie. She guessed it sort of was these things Klaus dealt with every day, just on an entirely different and much more dangerous level that a normal human would. Dahlia looked at Caroline impressed.

"An older guy with a promising career," Dahlia said with an approving tone, "and in New Orleans, I always wanted to go there… Girl, what are you doing in college here? With a man like that, you don't need it; you can live the high life till you grow old and wrinkly!"

Caroline couldn't help but laugh at this. A part of her wishing it was that simple, that she could live a normal life with Klaus, have kids, grow old and die at the end, in the best 'Notebook' manner, after having lived a long and satisfied life with the man she loved. Nevertheless, life or rather death, was never that simple, especially not with a man like Klaus and she would never grow old.

"Yeah, but I'm a bit too independent," Caroline said with a shrug and this wasn't a lie. As much as she missed and enjoyed being with Klaus, she still had things she wanted to achieve on her own. A strong career she'd build for herself and earning her own way in life. She didn't want to depend too much on Klaus and well, his wealth. She wanted him as a partner in life, not her sugar daddy.

"I admire that," Dahlia said and placed the picture back at the nightstand, before sitting up facing Caroline, "women shouldn't let themselves be subdued by men, but take whatever they can. Not a lot of men is able to handle women like that, like us," Dahlia said and blinked, "When I told my boyfriend that I planned on going to college half way across the country, he supported and encouraged me, not that he had a say in the matter though."

Caroline laughed with Dahlia at this, recognising it all too well.

"So, I've told you about my boyfriend," Caroline grinned and made herself more comfortable on the bed, "now it's your turn."

With a certain light in her eyes, Dahlia started telling Caroline about her boyfriend back home, called Zane. She told her they'd been friends since middle school, but had only started dating senior year of high school, after Dahlia had had several disastrous relationships. It turned out that Zane had had a crush on Dahlia for years, but since she usual was in a relationship and he was too afraid of losing her friendship, nothing had happened. It was your typical best friends turning lovers' story. Sweet and normal, which Caroline enjoyed hearing and she couldn't help but think that in some twisted way, Klaus and Zane had something in common. They'd both pinned over a girl, which seemingly was out of reach in another relationship for a long period of time. Dahlia showed Caroline a picture of her and Zane. He was a boy with slender features, brown curly hair, brown eyes and glasses, looking kind of geeky in the charming way. At the picture, he and Dahlia was laughing as he had his arms around her. With Dahlia's black hair, green eyes and natural south state beauty, they seemed like an odd couple, the beauty and the geek, but Caroline found them adorable and she told Dahlia, who just gave her a goofy grin. Zane went to college in Iowa and when Caroline asked Dahlia if she was afraid that they would break up, because of the long distance, Dahlia just shrugged.

"We may break up or we'll end up getting married, have kids and grow old and fat together, I don't really think about it or care much," she said smiling, "We have our entire life ahead of us and right now we're together, which is enough for me. What about you, how did you meet your Klaus?"

Caroline loved this, having a regular girl chat about boys. Not worrying about whether they were vampires, wolves, both or had cruel intentions and couldn't be trusted. Just being like normal girls, gushing about their crushes. This was one of the things she enjoyed being with Dahlia; it was so normal and simple. Caroline drew an exaggerated sigh to add a little drama, before she started the story.

"Klaus moved to my hometown with some of his family two years ago," she began. Again thinking carefully before she spoke, trying to leave out any hint of the supernatural and make it sound as normal as possible.

"At first, none of us really liked him or his family. They didn't have the best rumour and at times, he was downright cruel to my friends and even me," Caroline said, remembering the people Klaus had killed and how he'd made Tyler bite her and later bit her himself, bringing her to the brink of death, "We really weren't the nicest either and did some pretty horrible things to him." Including plotting to kill him, almost succeeding in doing so and killing two of his brothers, Caroline thought to herself and truly regretting the part she'd played and how she had celebrated with the others, when they had managed to immobilize Klaus in the coffin.

"For some reason he became infatuated with me, despite the fact, that I was already in a relationship with someone I claimed to love," She thought about Tyler, it seemed so long ago, that they were together and Caroline wondered just why she had been so hell bend on staying with him.

"I cruelly rejected Klaus several times, but he didn't give up and with time I came to know another side of the man, every one insisted was a monster. Slowly I started to feel drawn to him, but wouldn't in a million years admit it."

"Then he left for New Orleans. He came back a few times, where we would meet up and well…" Caroline smirked of the memory from when Katherine was dying and she had met Klaus in the woods. Caroline had admitted their connection then, which had led to their first time together, but luckily not the last.

"Earlier this year, two of my friends died and watching their boy- and girlfriend grieve, I realised how fragile life and love is and since Klaus' work aren't exactly the safest, I didn't wanna risk losing him and be left with a lot of regrets, so I called him and he came…" Caroline said, finishing her story. Dahlia starred at her in awe and with a few tears in the corners of her eyes.

"Wow, that's…" she sobbed and dried her eyes, "that's beautiful! You should write a book or make a movie about it! That's seriously one of those rare epic love stories you only see in Disney, right up there with Beauty and the beats, Aladdin and Tangled!"

Caroline laughed wholeheartedly.

"Are you calling my relationship a Disney movie?" she chuckled, imagining Klaus' reaction to the comment. She defiantly had to tell him.

"You're damn right I am!" Dahlia exclaimed excited, "try and sell it to Disney, I bet you'll make a fortune! Not that you'll need it, but well…"

"I don't know," Caroline said a little sullenly, "It's not as amazing as you make it out to be, a lot of people were hurt and scarred for life in the process. Most of the things I really just wanna forget…" she sighed and shock her head, not wanting to think more into it, "But I love your story with Zane, that's how a real love story is supposed to be, if you ask me and it's clear how much you love him. You got this special glint in your eyes, when you told me about him. I would love to meet him one day," Caroline said smugly.

"So do you Caroline," Dahlia said grinning, "a glint in your eyes when you talk about Klaus."

"I don't have a glint," Caroline insisted stubbornly and leaned back on the bed. Dahlia laughed hard at this.

"Oh yes you do sweetie, even a blind would be able to see it when you talk about him," she said in between chuckles, "you're totally head over heels, smitten with this guy. Your road may have been long and painful, but despite everything he may have done, you love him and that my friend, is something of rare beauty. People aren't their past; they're what they choose to do with their life in the present and their future."

"I never said anything about love," Caroline huffed and crossed her arms, but couldn't help agreeing about the last things she had said. Caroline cared about Klaus, not for the things, he had done in the past, but for what he had become in the short time, she'd known him. Not for the things he had done, but the man he was, when he was with her.

"I know you didn't, but I did," Dahlia replied with a grin and leaned forward, "because it's so obvious and I think it's kinda sweet that you can't see it yourself. He must really be a patient man. I'd love to meet him and oh!" Dahlia jumped in the bed and her face lit up like a little child's, "I just had an amazing idea! How about we take a double date/ vacation thingy to New Orleans and it'll be cool if your boyfriend would show the city!"

Caroline blinked a few times, stunned by Dahlia's forward words. Caroline knew she cared a lot about the original hybrid, but did she really love him? Caroline wasn't even sure she had loved Matt and Tyler. She knew this with Klaus was different, but could it really be love? Then there was the suggestion of the double date in New Orleans, which made Caroline laugh. The mere thought of Klaus going on a double date was hilarious and Caroline doubted it was something he would enjoy, but then again, he had hated the idea of the pictures too and she knew that he loved them now. Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea, after all it was a part of the normal dating experience, which Caroline was dead set on giving Klaus. The hybrid was over a thousand years old, but he had never been in a committed relationship. After a thousand years of running, plotting and having one fleeting physical relationship after another, Caroline thought Klaus deserved the real thing and she had told him so. Klaus had just laughed and held his hands up in surrender and told her to do what she wanted. The small every day messages and pictures was only the beginning and maybe a double date could be next.

"I like the idea of a double date/outing," Caroline said with a thoughtful smirk, "But New Orleans will have to wait. I haven't been yet and I'm sure Klaus would love to show the city. He knows it very well, since it's kind of his family's home town." Never mind the fact that he helped building the city and lived there for 300 years, Caroline thought to herself and smirked. "From what he's told, they have this big old family house in the French Quarter, but it's too dangerous at the moment," she told, regret evident in her voice, "some months ago there was this huge gang showdown, where at least 40 people were killed."

"I heard about that!" Dahlia exclaimed, "It was all over the news and it sounded brutal, but that woman, Francesca something, sounded as if she had things under control. She's a pretty big figure in the Louisiana politics at the moment, close to becoming governor or something. Does your boyfriend work for her?" she asked innocently. Caroline made a face. Klaus had told her everything about Francesca Correa, the werewolf alpha that had double-crossed the two originals, being the reason why witches had almost managed to kill Klaus' daughter. She had killed all the New Orleans vampires and was now a powerful enemy, because of their rings, which allowed them to control their powers and turn at will. No, Klaus did not work for the new political face of Louisiana, quite the contrary actually, but Caroline could hardly tell, that her boyfriend was plotting a way to end such a well-liked and public figure. Caroline put on a fake smile.

"Sure, yeah he works for her. He's trying to bring peace back to the city," she explained. The last part wasn't a lie, which made her feel very proud.

"That is so cool!" Dahlia said enthusiastic, "Now I really wanna meet him, he sounds really interesting!"

Caroline laughed out loud. Someone actually wanted to meet the original hybrid, of their own free will, this had to be a first. However, she guessed that if you told an unrelated person about Klaus, leaving out the fact of all the people he'd killed, tortured and the lives he'd ruined, he did sound rather appealing, but it was still so unreal. While Stefan had been supportive of her relationship with Klaus, the same couldn't be said about her mother, Elena or any of the others from Mystic Falls, who still had a hard time letting go and move on.

"I'll make sure to talk to him about the double date and we'll figure out a date," Caroline said with a smug grin and was already looking forward to it. She heard the phone vibrate on her desk and rose from the bed to pick it up.

"Message from lover boy?" Dahlia asked, seeing the smile creeping across her face. Caroline looked up from her phone.

"Yeah," she said happily, "I'll take a walk outside and call him." Dahlia nodded and went to her desk, trying to get some homework done.

"Tell him I said hi and that I look forward to meeting him!" she called after Caroline as the door closed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **What did ya think? Not much direct klaroline in this, but there will be in the next chapters, so no worries :) Remember to review!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **There's some real sweet klaroline moments in this chapter, for your acing hearts, so enjoy and remember to review!

* * *

><p>"Hello sweetheart," Klaus greeted cheerfully, "how are you?"<p>

Caroline smiled to herself, relieved to hear his voice.

"I'm good," she replied and walked out the main doors of the dorm, into the dimming night, "just had the most interesting conversation with my roommate. What about you? How are you all holding up?"

"We're still alive, and in the city, so that's a good thing," he said with appreciation, "we..."

"Hello Care!" Klaus was interrupted as another well-known voice shouted somewhere near him, "your boyfriend is being a real pain, he won't shut up about how much he misses you!"

Caroline laughed at Stefan's affectionate teasing and imagined Klaus to be positively flushed by the comment.

"Hi Stefan, I miss you too!" Caroline chuckled, knowing that he could hear her through the phone.

"Anyway," Klaus said and coughed, "we're fine here, and there hasn't been any incidents yet. It seems both Esther and Francesca is at their best behaviour at the moment..."

Caroline nodded, even though she knew Klaus couldn't see her. She remembered he had told her about Esther's return, but had yet to see her make a move. She was without a doubt still plotting, which Caroline found very unsettling.

"You said you had an interesting conversation with your roommate," Klaus reminded her, "what was that about?"

"You." Caroline replied simply and held back a grin.

"Me?" Klaus asked, sounding perplexed, "how so?"

"Well, she saw one of the pictures, I have of us and we ended up talking about boyfriends," Caroline explained enthusiastic, "her boyfriend is in Iowa, where she's from, so we're both in the long distance. Her boyfriend sounded really sweet and Dahlia, my roommate, really want to meet you, so we agreed to have a double date some time. So when are you able to visit?!" Caroline rambled on, not making it possible for Klaus to intervene.

"Whoa hold on," Klaus said, when he was finally able to get a word through, "she wants to meet me? And what's does a double date entail?"

There was a spluttering sound in the background, followed by a violent coughing. Caroline heard someone asking Stefan if he was okay and chuckled.

"Sorry Stefan!" Caroline called in the phone holding back her laugh, "A double date is where two couples go out together, and hang out as potential friends," she then explained and sat down on a nearby park bench.

"So you want me to go out with you, your roommate and her boyfriend?" Klaus clarified sceptical.

"Yes!" she confirmed and couldn't hold a smirk back, "You, me, Dahlia and Zane out for dinner and movie or something like that." Caroline heard Klaus groan and wished she could see his annoyed expression, she loved teasing him and being just a little selfish with him like this. It was something she loved about their relationship, how they were able to put each other on the edge.

"Caroline, I'm not exactly the intimate gatherings kind of person," he reasoned with her, "I'm more into big parties and dances, where you don't have to talk with anyone."

"Oh, I know," Caroline countered and was pretty sure she had the biggest smug look ever, "But Nik, it's part of the relationship experience, just like the pictures and you did tell me to do what I wanted…" She pointed out, purposely using his nickname, knowing very well how it affected him, "but don't worry, I'm sure you'll enjoy it and Dahlia is really easy to get along with. She says hi, by the way."

"I don't really have a choice, do I?" he said with a resigned sigh, which made Caroline smirk.

"No, not really," she said with a tone that indicated there was no discussing it, "so when are you able to visit?"

"I should be able to make it sometime next week," Klaus replied with a tired voice. Caroline nodded absentminded.

"Thank you Nik, I promise it'll be fun and I'll make it worth your while," she told him, truly appreciating the things he did for her, despite it being something way out of his comfort zone.

"Oh and Dahlia said something else," she then added, biting her lip nervously, contemplating whether she should share this with him or not, "apparently our story is an epic love of Disney proportion and she thinks that I love you…"

There was a sharp intake in the other end of the phone, before Klaus spoke hesitantly.

"Do you?" the question was barely a whisper, but Caroline heard it clearly. It had such a simple ring to it, but it was one of the hardest questions she'd ever been given. She drew a deep sigh.

"I don't know," she said honestly, "I care about you, more than anything and without you, I really would feel lost," Caroline admitted and continued, "I know now that I didn't love Matt, nor Tyler and I know that being with you is more, it's deeper than a little teenage crush. I care more about you, than I've cared about anyone before, but is that love? What defines love?" she questioned, beginning to grow more frustrated, the more she thought about it. Klaus let out a sigh.

"I really don't know love," he said honestly, "I'm still pretty new at this, as you know."

Caroline chuckled and pushed away a few tears.

"Yeah, some couple we are, eh?" she said with a hint of irony and sighed, closing her eyes, "I really miss you Nik that I do know." Caroline imagined Klaus' gentle, dimpled smile at her comment and heard him let out a small sigh.

"I miss you too Caroline," he said, just above a whisper, "sometimes so much it hurts. Stefan is probably right about what he said earlier." Caroline chuckled lightly, dried her tears, before rising from the bench, and headed back to her dorm room.

Caroline had a hard time standing still as she waited in front of the dorm building, waited for that one car to appear in the horizon. This had almost become a ritual, for when Klaus visited. Zane had already arrived and was in the dorm room with Dahlia, catching up or in other words – making out. The first impression Zane had given Caroline, was that he was a calm and gentle person, much opposite to Dahlia's very energic person and they seemed to be a very balanced couple. Caroline let out a small laugh, thinking about her and Klaus; you could hardly call them a balanced couple. They were more like a clashing couple, both with dominant and stubborn personalities, some of the arguments they'd had was a strong proof of it. Nevertheless, for Caroline, those clashes and the way they challenged each other, was one of the things, which kept the fire and passion alive. Make up sex had gotten a completely new meaning to Caroline, since she started dating Klaus.

She heard the car before she saw it and the moment Klaus stepped out of the car Caroline threw herself at him. Arms around neck, legs around waist and mouth attached to mouth had become the way Caroline greeted her boyfriend and Klaus didn't seem to mind at all. He held her close, his arms around her, keeping her off the ground as he walked them across the parking lot, to the main entrance, without breaking the kiss.

"Hello love," Klaus breathed and gave her a dimpled grin, when they broke the kiss. Caroline cupped his face, and smiled back at him, keeping her face only inches from his.

"Hello Nik," she replied smugly, before digging back in, capturing his lips ones again. The make out session kept going as tongues explored and hands ruffled hair and sneaked under lose clothing, searching for warm skin. None of the two immortals took notice of the people around them and both of them were too lost in the other to care. Caroline hadn't seen her boyfriend in a month, and if someone dared to comment on their very public show of affection, she may just rip their head of. She was so relieved and happy to see him, that nothing else really mattered.

When they were satisfied for the moment, they broke the kiss and Klaus sat Caroline down before they walked into the dorm, hand in hand.

"Oh yeah, I should tell you," Caroline said, stopping in the hall, not far from her dorm room, "I kinda told Dahlia that you worked for Francesca Correa, in politics, defense and negotiation... And that you're 24." Klaus looked at Caroline, dumbfounded.

"Me, working for Francesca?!" He asked in disbelieve, "that self absorbed, double-crossing, backstabbing, deceiving, manipulative, lying, bitch of a dirty... Dog! Why would I ever work for her, other than to get a chance to kill her," Klaus said through gritted teeth. Nope, Niklaus Mikaelson did not like Francesca Correa - at all.

"Well, I couldn't very well tell my human room mate that my boyfriend was planning to kill a very public figure, now could I?" Caroline answered and rolled her eyes as they reached the dorm room, "just behave, please?" She knocked on the door and waited a minute, giving Dahlia and Zane a fair warning that they were coming.

Dahlia and Zane rose from her bed when Caroline and Klaus entered the room. Klaus greeted the couple awkwardly and it was evident to Caroline that he was not comfortable with the situation. She gave his hand a little squeeze and couldn't help finding the centuries old fearsome hybrid just a little cute. The man who fought werewolves, witches, vampires and faced death on a daily basis was uncomfortable in the company of two, very ordinary humans in their late teens.

"So," Dahlia clapped her hands, breaking the awkward silence, "Caroline and I was thinking, there's this amusement park in the next town over, some 45 minutes away with car and we wanted to go there tomorrow, and for tonight, homemade dinner and a movie or two. I booked a dorm guest room for Zane and me, so you guys can have our room." Dahlia explained enthusiastic with a big smile.

"Amusement park?" Klaus growled and leaned against the kitchen counter, "you are kidding me, right?"

Caroline looked up at the hybrid with a crocked smile.

"Nope, not kidding you," she said mischievously and moved past him to get out some salad from the refrigerator, "I told you already, I'm very set on giving you the full human dating experience and seriously, you're over a thousand years old, and you've never visited an amusement park - that's just sad." Caroline insisted. Klaus huffed watching her as she started to cut up some green salad.

"Well, going to such places weren't exactly something you did in the 10th century," he pointed out, "we were a little busy just surviving every day."

"You've always been busy with surviving Nik," Caroline countered, "which is why I thought it was about time you learned to live and truly enjoy the small things."

"I'm not some project that needs saving Caroline," Klaus said with a scowl. Caroline looked up from the vegetables and met his eyes. For a few seconds they locked eyes without a word.

"I know," Caroline then, said, just above a whisper, "that's not why I'm doing this."

"Then why?" Klaus asked, squinting his eyes at her, "why are you doing all this?"

Caroline bit her lip and looked away, a few tears watering her eyes.

"I'm scared and I'm confused, okay?" She burst out, "I love being a vampire, like you said, being strong, fearless and able to defend myself, but I also loved being human and some things, like growing up, having a Big fairy tale wedding and a promising carrier was something I really looked forward to! And kids! God I really wanted to have kids! I don't want what I have become to define me. I'm not just a bloodthirsty vampire, I'm Caroline Forbes and I want that to mean something!" Caroline rambled as she looked back at Klaus, tears running down her cheeks, "and you, I don't want you to be that heartless monster either! I know that you're so much more, and I don't wanna lose that. I don't wanna lose you to the monster Nik, not when I've finally found you... I'm scared, for myself and for you. Which is why I'm so insistent about giving you these normal human experiences, so I'm sorry that you don't like them!"

"Hey, hey," Klaus interrupted and lay his hands on either of her shoulders, making her look in his eyes, "I never said I didn't like them, not really. In fact, I'm very much enjoying the whole picture thing." He said with a playful smirk. Caroline laughed and dried away her tears.

"I'm sorry, okay?" Klaus apologized and removed a strayed hair lock from her face, "I didn't know you felt like that and thank you. Thank you for believing in me, not many people does that."

Caroline gave him a subtle smile and a small kiss.

"Of cause," she said and touched his face softly, not breaking their eyes contact, "that's what you do, when you're in a relationship - believe in and fight for each other. You're not fighting alone anymore Nik. I'm right there with you..."

Klaus' eyes watered and Caroline dried them gently before leaning up, catching the hybrid's lips. He responded immediately, and snaked his arms around her waist, pulling her closer.

Caroline got lost in the kiss, as it grew deeper and more passionate. She forgot the world around them as cold hands moved under her shirt and she felt soft curls between her fingers.

Klaus lifted her and Caroline pulled her legs around his waist as he moved her to the kitchen table, still completely lost in each other.

The evening went on as Caroline had hoped. It didn't take long for Dahlia to grow on Klaus and suddenly they were talking like old friends and Caroline couldn't help smile happily. Dahlia really were the best human to associate with an old supernatural creature. She was so easy going and straightforward, it was hard not to get along with her. Dahlia had asked about New Orleans, how it was there, it's history and Klaus was talking with enthusiasm about one of his favourite places in the world, with a certain proud glint in his eyes. Caroline chatted a little with Zane, getting to know him a little bit. He majored in computer technology and seemed really smart. It was a completely different world from what Caroline knew and she ate up everything he said.

"So, what'd you think?" Caroline asked with a smug smile, as they stood on either side of the bed, preparing it for the night. Klaus glanced at her and couldn't hold back a small grin at her transparent intention.

"You're gonna tell me, 'I told you so,' aren't you?" He implored giving her a knowing look. Caroline smiled innocently and crawled on the bed and across to him. She stood up on her knees and came eye to eye with her boyfriend.

"It depends," she implied with a playful grin, "did you have a good time?" Klaus smirked, his eyes turning a little darker.

"I did," he said, "but I believe it's time that you 'made it worth my while'."

Caroline yelped as Klaus pushed her back on the bed. He was on top of her the next second, clashing their lips together, while clothes were quickly discarded...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Please let me know what you think! :)


End file.
